


TakaMido Nervous Habit

by Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: But we all knew that, First Time, M/M, Midorima's a horny little bottom slut, farting fetish, gaseous!Midorima, gasousness, hardcore yaoi, nervous stomach, seme!Takao, uke!Midorima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki/pseuds/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Midorima was little, whenever he got horny, he would always feel gassy. He'd be in the middle of jerking it before he felt the urge to fart...badly. This...became a habit. Everytime he would get hot and jerk it, he ended up farting relentlessly under his sheet. This lead to him to having quite the fart kink on the sidelines. Though, being the tsundere he is, he never told anyone about his problem. He figured...he'd never have to. After all, he thought he wouldn't find anyone, let alone get CLOSE enough to tell anyone, his problem. Though, that may change now that he's about to have sex with Takao for the first time, and his stomach starts to fill itself and growl quite LOUDLY...with gas.</p><p>DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko No Basuke. If I did, Kagami Taiga and Eikichi Nebuya would belong to me. The only thing I own is the idea.
> 
> Okay, the story behind this one is, in a few of my stories now, whenever one of the knb characters had gas and was around the others, Midorima would scoff and scold them for releasing themselves. And if Takao was with him, Takao would immediately say back, "take your own advice. you fart in bed during sex all the time." and Midorima would be Midorima of course. I thought, for the longest time now, I wanted to write this scenario. However, I could NEVER come up with a good opener. Not to mention, I don't have forever for time. At first I couldn't think about how to start it and now, tada! I got it! Yay! *does happy dance* Now, to the story!

      "You sure about this, Shin-chan?" Takao asked and Midorima nodded. He was more than ready for this. Midorima swallowed the accumulating saliva in his mouth before Takao reached for his glasses. "You look hotter without them, Shin-chan." He said and Midorima didn't stop him though he did say, "Won't it be hard for me to see you?" only for Takao to nod. "Yes but I don't want them to break if we get too rough..." He said and Midorima shook his head. "They'll be just fine Takao..." Midorima said and Takao pulled his hand back but frowned.

      "C'mon, can't you at least say my name when we're about to have sex...please?" Takao pleaded and Midorima's face went pink. "I-I've never said it before and I shouldn't have to now..." He said as he reached to push his glasses in place, only to be stopped by Takao, who grabbed both of his hands and held them above his head. "Wh-what are you d doing?!?" Midorima asked and Takao smirked sexily. "Why, you should know...my dear Shintarou. This is when the fun time begins..." He said as he pressed his lips to Midorima's neck. "W-Wait, hold on Takao! I...I have to....a-aaahh!" Midorima tried to protest, only to stop when Takao began leaving rough kisses on his neck. Takao smirked to himself. He had Midorima right where he wanted him. This was a dream come true. To see his one true love writhing under him, putting up a good fight, only to give in and subcum to his advances. This was the whole reason Takao fell for Midorima. He knew Midorima was a bottom slut inside, just waiting for his chance to come out, only... there was one thing Midorima forgot, or didn't get the chance, to mention...

**GGGGRRRRRR**

      Midorima froze. Fuck. This was just PERFECT. He clenched his ass cheeks together, hoping to not let even a SINGLE bubble of gas leave him and ruin the moment. He bit his lip, in hopes that Takao would take it as him falling into pleasure, only for Takao to stop and hover above him, confused.

      "Shin-chan, what's wrong? You just got tense all of a sudden." He asked and Midorima still kept a tight hold on his assular muscles, but put his expression back to normal before sighing. "It's nothing Takao. Don't stop like that..." He said, the blush getting brighter, before Takao smirked. "Honry tonight are we, my beloved Shintarou..." He said as he began to unbutton Midorima's night shirt, releasing Midorima's hands in the process. The greenette grunted softly, letting one hand grip the sheets while the other lay at his side, before the chilly air of his air-conditioned room hit his bare chest. Though, Takao immediately brought the heat back to his body by leaving rough, brusing kisses on Midorima's chest and torso.

      "Ah-ahh. F-Fuck that feels good..." Midorima cursed, willing his body to loose himself in Takao's pleasure. His right hand gripped the sheets tighter as he was loving the attention he was receiving from Takao. Takao noticed this and smirked before his lips were roughly pressed to Midorima's gut. Midorima tensed and grabbed both of Takao's shoulders to try to stop him, the latter only taking it as a sign to do more, before Takao was surprised by a...

**GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRSSSSSHHHHH**

       Both of the lovers froze. Takao wide-eyed and Midorima bright-red faced. Midorima put both hands to his face and covered it, not even willing to look his partner in the eye. There was awkward silence between the two before...

      "Wow. Shin-chan that was...what was that?" Takao asked, knowing fully well what IT was. Midorima shook his head, not willing to answer and explain himself. "C'mon. You know you can tell me anything." He said and Midorima shook his head again before sitting up, only to cause a cramp in his midsection to force its way out into a, thankfully, silent fart. Midorima bit his lip to not groan before he pushed Takao off him.

      "I-I can't. I can't do it tonight...I know we've been w-waiting but...I can't." He said, so uncharacter-like. Takao gave him a confused look before he reached up to wipe the beads of sweat dripping down Midorima's face, only to get his hand slapped. "Don't. I don't know what'll happen when you do that." He said, only to slam a hand over his mouth and regret even saying anything. "What? I was just going to wipe the sweat off your face. Shin-chan, what the hell is wrong with you?" Takao demanded, now hovering over his lover, on his knees. Midorima swallowed hard. In this position, he was he was the hawk's prey. Which, in a sense, he was. After all, Takao was currently taking control of him in the bedroom..

      Midorima swallowed again before he looked away. "It's nothing alright. I just...never mind! I told you, not to stop! Dammit, touch me!" Midorima demanded as he reached for Takao's hand. Takao however, saw this coming and grabbed Midorima's hands again. "Seriously, tell me what the hell's wrong. First you tell me to touch you, then you push my hand away, and now you want to be touched again. I don't like seeing you in pain and you keep tensing up. If you don't relax, you won't enjoy it." He said in a tone that Midorima had only heard when Takao was pissed off. The greenette swallowed, another growl cramping his midsection, before he sighed. "Alright, alright fine. I...my...um...I mean..." Midorima tried to say, trying to get the words out but they wouldn't form. "Shin-chan, just say it. I'm worried and right now, you're not helping yourself by keeping it in." He said and he felt Midorima tense when he said that last time.

      "Whoa. You just...was it something I said?" He asked and Midorima nodded. Though, he still couldn't bring himself to explain. After all, this was NOT common...or so he thought. He swore that only HE had this problem. Though, for as long as he could remember, he was like this. Ever since he was a child, he would ALWAYS feel extremely gassy when he was horny. It didn't matter the situation, he would always feel the gas bubbles inside him whenever he got the SLIGHTEST bit turned on.

      That was why it was hard growing up. Especially in Teiko. Now, back then, he considered himself completely asexual. He had NO INTEREST whatsoever in his teammates. After all, Kise was too loud. Aomine was just...Aomine. Murasakibara was lazy and boring. Kuroko pissed him off and Haizaki was an asshole. However, Akashi...he used to feel a slight attraction towards his childhood friend. Maybe it was a bit of lusting as well, cause he would find himself thinking about his captain late at night. Leading to having to release his sexual frustration by gaseous masturbation. Every time he did so, he imagined Akashi scolding him and punishing him. This only made things worse. He would NEVER admit it but he was a masochist at heart. He WANTED to be punished for farting relentlessly. He WANTED to be punished for having no self-control of his gas. Though, it also kinda didn't help that he had developed a fart kink based off his of predicament when he got horny.

      He couldn't really help it though. The rumbling of his stomach, when he pressed a hand to his gut and rubbed, the feeling of the fart going through him until he finally let it out with a loud rumble underneath him, or a silently wonderful stench-filled one that made anyone who went under his blankets want to leave immediately....he loved that feeling. It felt so damn good and it heightened his pleasure to the point where he couldn't cum without farting at LEAST once during the session. However, he could never get up the courage to even talk to Akashi about sex, let alone ask him out. So, his sessions seemed to get less and less as middle school went on. Then, after they separated, he met Takao. I guess it was kind of predicted that he would start feeling horny again around the older boy.

      However, Takao had this air about him that kinda made him fall in love before falling into lust. Maybe, it was the fact that Takao was the ONLY one who understood him. Maybe it was that fact that Takao was there at his beck and call. Maybe it was the fact that Takao had that carefree nature but was still serious when he needed to be. Maybe it was the fact that if he were to ever date Takao, Takao would immediately be the best damn thing he would ever get in his life. Maybe, it was the fact that...he wanted Takao to completely dominate him, like he had wanted Akashi to back in the day. Just that thought alone, left him hard and gassy. So much at times that he didn't even want to attend practice cause his cramps would kill him cause he needed to fart so bad. However, he had no choice but to hold back. After all, he wasn't Kagami or Aomine. He couldn't just fart out in public. Farting in your own bed, in the privacy of your own room, was one thing but out in public was a whole new ball game that Midorima didn't want to play.

      He sighed as those memories came rushing back. Takao gave him a confused look but he could tell that his beloved Shin-chan was in deep thought. Maybe...it was a bit more serious than he thought. Takao smiled as he thought about Midorima trying to figure out how to tell him, his secret. "It's okay Shin-chan. If you really don't want to tell me, then you don't have to....okay?" Takao said as he placed his hand on his stomach gently, only to feel it growl against his hand again. Takao's eyes went wide before Midorima snapped out his thoughts and hit Takao's hand, knocking his hand away and making him loose his balance... only to land on Midorima's stomach...hard.

      "A-Aaahhh!" Midorima groaned in pain before he lost control of his body. Takao tried to ask Midorima is he was alright only to get a...

 _U-Ugh..._  
**PPPRRRRTTT.**

      Takao's eyes went wide as he fought the urge to laugh. Did...Midorima Shintarou, prideful ace of Shuutoku High Basketball Team...just...fart? Takao was surprised but at the same time, he felt a sense of...pleasure wash over him. It was as if he was trying a new sex position and damn was it feeling good. However, this was no sex position. This was his beloved ace-sama...showing his vunerable side. Takao wanted to say something but he couldn't form any words. He just stared at Midorima in surprise before Midorima realized what he just did.

      "I want no words to that, understand?" Midorima said and Takao shook his head. "I can't comply, Ace-sama." Takao said and Midorima gave him a confused look. "What the hell are you talking about?" Midorima asked before Takao put his finger to Midorima's lips, making the greenette blush and bite back a groan. "I must say, I didn't expect Ace-sama to fart during sex, of all places." He said and Midorima growled in anger while his stomach growled with more gas. He hissed as his breath hitched before Takao smirked and raised one eyebrow at him.

      "Sh-shut up about it. I can't help it." He said before he realized he had said too much. "Ah, so it's a reaction to being sexually aroused then, right?" He asked and Midorima stayed quiet. "Ace-sama, you're disgusting. Farting in bed, during sex even if you can't help it." Takao said and Midorima's stomach gave off a very gurgly growl to that. Midorima groaned as returned to clenching his ass muscles so it wouldn't happen again. "Ace-sama likes being degraded? Is that what you're telling me?" Takao asked as he moved Midorima's hand and began rubbing Midorima's stomach. Said greenette groaned and tried to push his hand away but Takao wasn't having it.

      "I'm gonna make sure Ace-sama makes this room inhabitable..." He said as his free hand reached for Midorima's pajama pants. Midorima tensed and tried to stop him, only to get slapped again. He groaned as a painful cramp went through his midsection. He hissed again before Takao rubbed his stomach, finding that tight spot. When he found it, he pressed hard and Midorima couldn't hold it back. He was forced in relaxing as he let out a...

**PPPPRRRRRRRTTTTT.**

      "Wow, that was longer than the last..." Takao commented before he Midorima's pants off. Midorima looked away from Takao before Takao went back up to him. "Shin-chan, I don't care if you fart when you're horny. I just don't like seeing you in pain. Please, let them out for me..." He said in a sweet, caring voice that made Midorima look at him, concerned. "D-Don't be ridiculous. It-It's not something you'd find sexually stimulating. I knew this would happen. That's why I denied having sexual intercourse with you for so long. I knew I'd disgust you with my...." Midorima started to explain before he stopped. "Gas? Why? Everyone farts. Hell, even I do at times." Takao picked up and Midorima shivered, making Takao jump. "I know that. Fuckin' gross..." He said as he would rather die than admit that Takao farting was a turn on. Or admiting that when he, himself farted...it was a turn on. He'd rather die than admit he had a farting fetish to ANYONE!

      "I have a feeling my ace-sama is lying to me." He said and Midorima scoffed. "I am not." He said before Takao's hand found its way to Midorima's hard cock. "Then your cock is also lying?" Takao asked as he began to stroke it through Midorima's lime green boxers. Said person groaned and pushed out a small fart that made their room start to have a different aroma. Takao inhaled deeply, only to find it arousing. "Wow, Shin-chan. You're not only powerful on the court..." He said and Midorima nearly socked him but he was helpless at the present time. "Sh-shut up! I can't..." Midorima started to say before Takao pressed his lips to Midorima's, shutting up the green-haired ace.

      Midorima's eyes went wide as Takao lowered his body on top of Midorima's. His stomach growled viciously against Takao and even Takao had to admit...it felt damn good. He groaned into the kiss, squishing Midorima's stomach hard, hoping to get his beloved Ace-sama to fart just for him. Midorima groaned loudly, trying to clench his muscles as tight as he could, only for them to fail and for him let out a loud...

**PPPPRRRRRRRTTTTT.**

      "A-Ah!" Midorima groaned, no hesitation. He was too lost in pleasure to care now. Not to mention, Takao wasn't pushing him away or calling him gross. In fact, he almost swore it was turning on Takao as well, before Takao pulled back from his ace-sama only to take off his shirt and then go right back to devouring his lips. While that happened, Midorima allowed his body to relax and while they were still devouring each other, Midorima let off a mixture of farts.

      Takao was currently loving his position. Not only was he on top of Midorima, he was feeling his bare stomach growling against his own bare stomach. Takao normally would be laughing at this if it were the two of them and they weren't engaged in sex. However, this was hot. He wished he knew why it was but  
there was no denying that it wasn't turning him on. The farts his lover gave off were so fucking sexy, he swore he was gonna loose it. They ranged from dragged out to short puffs of air that mde the room only begin to smell worse...well sexier to them anyway.

      Takao grined harder against Midorima, forcing more gas to release from his lover. Midorima groaned in response, finally being able to relieve himself. Plus, and he swore it was because he was with Takao, it was ten million more times of a turn on. Now, this went on for a while, just the two of them in heat while the room began to swell with Midorima's gaseousness. However, after about the ten or twelveth fart...Takao pulled back from their make out, panting...only to flip Midorima over on his stomach with his ass in the air.

      "Wh-what?!? N-No...Ta- K-Kazunari. I-I can't. It hurts..." Midorima moaned and Takao bit his lip. He looked so cute it must've been illegal. Takao sighed before he began to rub Midorima's ass. Said greenette groaned as he desperately held back another fart. Hell only knows what would happen if he let loose in this position. He bit his lip as well before Takao was already working on taking off his pants.

      "H-Hey! Can you at least warn me, nanodayo!" Midorima shouted as he tried to struggle but there wasn't much he could do in this situation. Plus, he had to hold back still. So, eventually giving in, he let Takao take off his pants and boxers, leaving his beloved ace-sama naked on his bed. Takao licked his lips at the sight. Midorima was certainly sexy and in this position....he couldn't be hotter. Takao hesitated for a second longer before Takao pressed himself against before Midorima's bare ass. Midorima groaned as his body tensed more. Takao, noticing this, began rubbing circles into Midorima's back.

      "Relax, Shin-chan. If you have to fart so bad, then do it." Takao said and Midorima bit his lip. That sinful four letter word coming from Takao's lips had to be one of the hottest things Midorima had ever expierenced. Sure, they had discussed gaseousness before. After all, they were dating and were planning on moving in together. So, that was something they had to be okay with as a couple. Midorima didn't care of Takao had to belch or fart. As long as it wasn't in public that is. He HATED getting horny in public. Not to mention, that Takao didn't care either. Though, he did think it was interesting...since he never took Midorima for the type to let out his gas around others...like Akashi.

      However, this very moment was hot as fuck for both of them. It was hot for Midorima because he was about to loose his virginity to Takao, the one person he knew would be okay with his "problem." Not to mention, Takao really did look kinda turned on every time Midorima let out even the smallest bubble of gas. Also, Takao really did look hot without a shirt and his ass pressed against Takao's toned stomach. Midorima sighed before he saw one of Takao's hands move down to his own belt and pants.

      "Wh-what are you doing?!?" Midorima asked, even though it was pretty obivous what was about to happen. "I'm gonna fuck you so bad Shin-chan, you're gonna beg me to fart like the needy whore you are deep inside!" Takao said in a very sexy but needy voice as he undid his belt, button and zipper. Midorima blushed as he imagined that with a loud groan of satisfaction. As he did that, another fart ripped out of him and rumbled against Takao's stomach, making Takao groan as well. "Oh...you'll pay for that Shin-chan..." Takao said in a very demanding tone that made Midorima shiver with pleasure. He couldn't wait for his punishment...


	2. Chapter 2

      "A-Ah...hey that's cold as hell..." Midorima said and Takao raised an eyebrow at him. "How would "hell" be cold, Shin-chan? It's supposed to be hot...right?" Takao teased and Midorima felt a vein pop at that. "Sh-Shut up..." Midorima said as a cramp went through his midsection. "Hngh..." He groaned before he lightly pushed and...

**PPRRTT.**

      "H-Haahh..." He sighed in relief before Takao smirked as he took one of the hands he was rubbing the substance onto Midorima's ass and then...

**"SMACK!"**

_"H-HAAH!"_

      Midorima groaned as the lubrication on his ass made the smack sting and...fuck it felt good. "D-Damn you..." Midorima groaned. "Heh..." Takao said back before he resumed his original task. Midorima felt himself getting harder as Takao continued kneading his ass as if it were dough before, finally, working the substance against Midorima's entrance. Midorima shivered before he felt a cramp in his midsection. He hissed in pain before Takao gave him a concerned look.

      "Does it hurt Shin-chan?" He asked and Midorima nodded, bitting his lip. "Just breathe and it should help." He said as he began rubbing Midorima's back with his free hand. Midorima took a deep breath in and let out slowly. "Good, again." Takao said with a calm smile as he began to slip a finger into his entrace, causing the cramp to intensify. "Fuck...it's gonna hurt when it comes out..." Midorima whispered to himself as he took another deep breath. However, Takao's sharp ears picked up what his beloved had just said.

      "Shin-chan...do you have to fart right now?" He asked and Midorima's face went crimson. "Sh-Shut up!" Midorima shouted back as pain through him. "Tell me about it, Shin-chan. How does it feel?" Takao asked and Midorima turned his head to look at Takao. "Are you kidding me, right now? You should know how it feels!" Midorima shouted and Takao shook his head innocently. "No, I don't Shin-chan. I don't hold back my farts...unless I have to for an important meeting or something like that." He said and Midorima instantly pictured that, making his cock twitch and start to drip.

      "Wow, Shin-chan. I thought you only liked your own gas. You like mine too?" Takao asked and Midorima froze. "Hey, hey. Relax. I'm not disgusted." Takao said. "B-But it's gross! It's bad enough I developed a farting fetish from my condition in the first place!" Midorima blurted out before he realized it. Takao's eyes went wide as he stopped preparing his beloved ace-sama. There was silence in the bedroom before...

      "Shin-chan?" Takao asked and Midorima didn't answer. He was too embarrassed. He couldn't even stand to face Takao at the current moment. He turned away from him and began whimpering. Takao, however, was NOT having this. After all, this WAS Midorima's punishment.

      "So THAT'S the whole story. Ah, I understand now. Okay." Takao said in that teasing tone that he KNEW Midorima would get pissed over. "J-Just fuck me already, Takao! It hurts!" Midorima said as the cramp in his midsection began to worsen. He hissed when Takao pulled out his fingers before he was instantly filled again with something bigger and harder.

      "A-Ahhh! W-Warn me next tim- aaahhh!" Midorima groaned, his glasses so foggy now that he couldn't even see his own hands in front of him. His breathing was ragged and uneven and his stomach was tight and full of gas. Takao smirked at the scene before him before he placed a gentle hand over Midorima's tight stomach. Midorima immediately hissed on contact and tried to push his hand away, only to loose his balance and fall face-first into their pillows.

      "Whoa Shin-chan...be careful." Takao snickered before Midorima hissed a bit louder. "Fuck...it hurts. It hurts bad..." Midorima said before Takao planted a gentle kiss on the flat of Midorima's back. "Huh? What the hell was that for?" Midorima asked as he hadn't noticed that Takao's kiss had relaxed him so the pain lessened. "Just relax Shin-chan...I promise. I'll make this good for the both of us..." He said as he started to pull out. Midorima could feel a small puff of air escape before...

      ...Takao immediately thrust back in hard, hitting Midorima's special spot dead on.

_"A-AAAHH!"_

      Midorima groaned loudly, his glasses finally falling to the bed below him. His breathing picked up as Takao did the same move again, making Midorima arch with his thrusts. "Wow Shin-chan, you're even sexier like this...under me like this, letting the real you show..." Takao said as he repeated this action, now using his free hand and rotating his hand back and fourth on Mdiorima's waiting and dripping cock. "A-Ah...sh-sh...K-Kazunari...I feel..." Midorima groaned as Takao pulled out only to feel a small puff of wind against his stomach.

      "Wow Shin-chan...you can still fart with me inside you?" Takao asked and Midorima hissed in reply. "I take that as a yes..." Takao said as he groaned while he thrust back into Midorima, who also groaned. "A-Ah...you feel so good Shin-chan..." Takao groaned, as he felt himself falling deeper into pleasure, almost as if he was falling into the zone. However, this was no basketball match. This was pure, hot, steamy sex with his teammate, partner, and boyfriend. He almost wish he had discovered Midorima's secret sooner. Maybe then, this would've happened sooner...and maybe...he would've gotten to feel this warmth sooner.

      He couldn't deny it if his life depended on it. Every time he felt that little puff of warm air blow across his cock and hit his stomach, he felt his cock twitch inside of his beloved ace-sama. Takao bit his lip to keep from groaning as loud as his beloved, but again, he couldn't deny it didn't feel good. It sure as hell did and he knew he wasn't the only one who thought so. He could only imagine the pain Midorima was in yet the pleasure was blinding his pain. Now, Takao has never bottomed to anyone, let alone with a stomach full of delicious **(did I really just think that, Aisa-chan? Yes, Nari-kun, you did** ) gas, but he could imagine it felt good. Considering how LOUD his prideful ace-sama was groaning. He shrugged before he finally hear Midorima say....

_"F-Faster! Dammit Takao, pay attention!!!"_

      ...making him snap out of his trance and smirk. "Faster Shin-chan? Are you sure? That bubble inside you might burst..." He said and Midorima groaned in response. "Ah, you want that to happen. Okay then..." Takao said as he pulled out and rammed back in faster than before. Midorima arched and groaned louder, making his walls clamp down on Takao's cock. Takao groaned when he felt this, causing a cycle to go on between the two lovers. This went on for a while, the two going so hard and fast that they were sure that the neighbors could hear their bed creaking and moving with their fierce sex, before...at last...

_"A-Aaah...K-Kazu...I can't....c-can't..."_

      Midorima started to say before Takao smirked again. He was waiting for this. He let go of Midorima's stiff yet ready to spill cock and immediately pulled out of his ace-sama. Midorima was confused for a half a second before...

**PPPFFFBBBBRRRRTTTT.**

      ...Midorima farted hard. However, instead of gagging from the deadly stench, it sent both of them over the edge. Midorima came violently all over their bed sheets while Takao released his load all along Midorima's back and ass. The two of them panted, coming down from their high, before...

**ggggrrrrrr....**

      "Wow Shin-chan...you're still gassy after that?" Takao asked and Midorima fought to catch his breath while he nodded. "Y-Yes. I-I held back...so much...rub my tummy please... N-Nari-kun..." He said in a innocent yet husky voice and Takao looked at him in surprised. Not only did Midorima talk in a tone that wasn't like him at all, he also called him a name that only one person called him. Iwasaki Aisara-chan was the ONLY one who called him "Nari-kun." He stayed like that for a while before Midorima finally managed to look at him, only to see the surprised look on his face.

      "Wh-what's wrong?" Midorima asked and Takao swallowed nervously before he gave Midorima a teasing smile. "You do realize that you just called me "Nari-kun" like Aisa-chan does, right?" He said and Midorima nodded. "I-I...get jealous when she calls you that. Y-You...belong to me." He said and Takao felt his heart skip a beat. "D-Did I say something wrong?" Midorima asked before he was brought into Takao's arms. "O-Ow...don't move me so fast...Nari-kun..." Midorima said and Takao felt like crying. However, he was too happy to cry. "Shin-chan...I love you." He said and he felt Midorima wrap his arms around him, only making him happier. "I-I...I love you too...Kazunari-kun." He said and Takao smiled happily before he embraced Midorima for a little longer before he locked forheads with him, smiling gently.

      "Why don't we get in the bath together and wash ourselves off and then we'll change the sheets and take a nap, does that sound good for your sore tummy?" Takao asked as he placed a gentle hand over Midorima's gastric region and Midorima hissed on contact. "Y-Yes. I would like that..." Midorima said and Takao nodded before he let go of his ace-sama and walked into the bathroom. As he drew lukewarm water for the bath, all he could think about...was how much more fun this relationship would be...after today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another two part gaseousness story! Yay! I like this one but I think my AoKaga was better. (And I'm not just saying that cause AoKaga is my OTP!) Well anyway, here we finally have it! I delayed part 2 for long enough and now, the story is FINALLY complete!!!! Yay! You know, I have to say, I do like the idea of Midorima farting in bed during sex cause he can't help it and Takao loving his gaseous ace-sama. I mean, if they weren't in bed, we all know Takao would hella tease him for it. Haha...anyway, Yay! I'm so happy that I finally got it finished. I'm so amazing, praise me! *does dramatic pose* (Haha, jk. Hope you all enjoyed!) ~ Aisara.


End file.
